Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-64670 discloses an information processing apparatus in which a keyboard unit is secured to the upper surface of a housing. More specifically, the information processing apparatus comprises a housing with a recess, and a keyboard unit fitted in the recess. The keyboard unit has a first claw portion provided on the rear side, and a concave portion provided on the front side. The peripheral portion of the housing around the recess has a hole for inserting the first claw portion therein, and a second claw portion received in the concave portion.
In the information processing apparatus, firstly, the first claw portion provided on the rear side of the keyboard unit is inserted into the hole of the housing, and then the front side of the keyboard unit is pushed into the housing. As a result, the second claw portion of the keyboard unit is fitted into the concave portion of the housing, whereby the keyboard is secured to the housing. When detaching the keyboard unit from the housing, the keyboard unit is raised from below by inserting, for example, a finger into a receiving portion provided near the keyboard unit for receiving an optical disk device.
However, if such a receiving portion is not located near the keyboard unit unlike the above-described information processing apparatus, it would be difficult to detach the keyboard unit.